


Shower

by void_dreamers



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Stalia as Haleb in PLL 1x18, other characters are mentioned but not seen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-23
Updated: 2017-01-23
Packaged: 2018-09-19 12:23:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9440324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/void_dreamers/pseuds/void_dreamers
Summary: Malia freaks when her dad is close to finding out her secret so she does something very drastic and humiliating...





	

**Author's Note:**

> Stalia as Haleb (from PLL) in 1x18.  
> Credit goes to Teen Wolf and PLL

Malia hastily knocked on the door before she rushed in, quietly closing the door behind her. Honestly, she only knocked to be polite.

“Do you want to hurry up? My dad could come in any minute!”

“Hey, I got here first. You’re dad will have to wait. I mean, he could jump in but he would be alarmed by the naked 17 year old boy in front of him” a muffled voice spoke atop the steamy water.

Malia rolled her eyes at the sarcastic comment.

“Hey, you’ve been living here for almost a month, Stiles. He’s already getting suspicious”

Malia anxiously played with her fingers as she stared at the figure standing behind the curtain.

She still had no idea how it all happened. The first time she met Stiles, he was leaning against the lockers, mindlessly staring at the people walking in front of him. It was like he was completing a mental assessment on everyone. Trying to see what they do and how they get on in their lives.

He helped Lydia find the person responsible for spreading a rumour about her. He was exceptional in investigating and so the group always went to him when they needed to find someone.

In less than a month, he was officially invited into the ‘pack’, as he poetically put it, by his best friend, Scott. He was friendly, intelligent and loyal but at the same time, he was very sarcastic and he tends to be an asshole most of the time. That was the main reason why Malia would end up arguing with him most of the time.

But her friends saw through her. Kira knew her better than anyone. They were best friends, joined to the hip even though their personalities clashed. Kira suggested that she might have started to like him, in that sense. Malia reacted very strange. She acted flustered. And she never acted flustered.

It was true though. She did like him. A lot. After all, he was the only one who understood how it felt to blame yourself for a death in the family. He was the only one who she actually opened up to about her mother’s death. She blamed herself. Deep down she will always blame herself.

Surprisingly, he held her hand and opened up to her about his mother’s death. She could tell that he never told anyone about it. It was his one secret that will always stay hidden.

After that, they said nothing and simply stared out into the night sky from where they were sitting. They were sitting on the bleachers after the lacrosse game that instantly boosted Scott, Stiles’ and Isaac’s popularity.

Malia knew that he probably didn’t feel the same. But, Scott did tell her that he did. Even Allison told her that she knew how they looked at each other, how they would instantly act relaxed and more like themselves whenever they were around each other.

One night, she was dragged to school in the middle of the night, by Lydia, to retrieve her emergency make up kit from her locker after an incident with her dog. And that’s where they found him, hacking through the school system, in his pyjamas, so the school had served Tator Tots for the next three weeks.

It turned out that Stiles still had a few secrets that he wasn’t willing to share. No matter how happy he may seem on the outside, he was withdrawn on the inside. Just like Malia.

They learned that Stiles was homeless as a result of his dad not being able to pay the rent on time. His dad thought he was staying with Scott, but Stiles didn’t want to be a burden to his dad or his best friend. So he thought that staying at the school would be better. He could play many, many pranks on the teachers, hack into the school system to please his friends and himself and he had access to training, snacks and whatnot.

And that is how they landed on the current situation. Malia offered for Stiles a temporary place to stay, albeit in secret since her dad is very strict on rules and honestly, he was pretty scary.

For nearly a month, Stiles sneaked in and out, went to sleep in the guest room, had breakfast with Malia in the kitchen and usually spent the day at the cafe. It was pretty easy considering her dad worked nearly the whole day.

The sound of the doorknob loudly twisting snapped Malia out of her daydream.

Eyes widening, Malia frantically looked around. Malia made a groan in the back of her throat as she quickly hopped into the shower as a last resort, gripping the wall so she didn’t slip.

Stiles turned around, his eyes wide in shock as he looked at Malia, who swiftly put a hand on his mouth to prevent him from talking.

“Malia?”

“I’m in the shower right now!” Stiles rolled his eyes and nervously looked at anywhere but Malia, his hands self-consciously covering his area.

Malia internally cringed and looked at the ceiling to avoid looking at Stiles.

“Right, sorry, sorry. I was just looking for my charger. I thought I left it here” Henry, out of respect and because it was awkward for him to even be in the room- turned away from the curtain and searched for the charger.

“Hey, if you need a ride from track practice, I’m free this afternoon. For once”

“I’m sorry Dad, but I can’t talk right now. I got a lot of shampoo in my mouth” Malia bit her lip to stop herself from laughing as she caught a glimpse of Stiles’ amused expression.

“Yeah sure, text me when you get home” Henry strode out of the room in two long steps, shutting the door behind him.

Malia let out a breath of relief and removed her hand from Stiles’ mouth. She could tell it was sweaty even thought the steam made temperature in the shower even hotter.

She clenched her wet shirt to get rid of the excess water as Stiles chuckled and turned around. As he turned, Malia looked down and smirked at the sight. Her smirk promptly turned into an expression of surprise as Stiles turned back to face her.

Malia looked at Stiles with wide eyes as she knew she got caught while Stiles smirked at her.

“You wanna share a towel too?”

Malia’s eyes roamed around his face as Stiles bit his lip before he ushered her out. Malia gladly hopped out and exhaled in relief as she ran out the bathroom and into her bedroom.

She leaned against her door and groaned in embarrassment as she slid down to the floor, lightly banging her head.


End file.
